


(say the word and I) Might Have to Stay

by sunaga



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Meetings, Multi, Pre-Relationship, community: multifandom au drabble meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are different, but somethings cannot be changed by circumstance.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Hi! What are you still doing here?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm the band's girlfriend, it's what I do."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(say the word and I) Might Have to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Originally [posted](http://wehappyfew.dreamwidth.org/37888.html?thread=109824#cmt109824) for the Multifandom AU Drabble Meme.
> 
> With thanks to gloss for the loose interpretation of their prompt. A mix of TV!Utena and movie!Anthy.

She leaves the concert, rubbing her hands together in the cold air, blowing her breath across her fingertips. She shifts from foot to foot, trying to get her blood flowing.  
  
Looking around, the city is dark and empty, the only people those from the concert. At the side entrance there is a girl standing out in a red peacoat; Utena remembers her from last night's gig, eyes locking from across the inside of the venue, the woman's face distinct with wide eyes and dark skin.  
  
Their eyes meet again, and the woman tips her head to the side, her curls slipping down her back.  
  
Utena jogs over to her. "Hi! What are you still doing here?"  
  
The woman smiles pleasantly at Utena from behind her glasses. She doesn't seem to mind the way they fog in the night air.  
  
"I'm the band's girlfriend, it's what I do."  
  
Utena glances at the door. "Well, can't you do that inside? I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you getting sick out here!"  
  
"Well then, lead the way Miss...?"  
  
"Utena. Utena Tenjou."  
  
"Miss Utena Tenjou." She shapes the words deliberately and purposefully with her mouth. Utena can see where her lipstick has started to fade on the inside of her mouth.  
  
Utena feels her face warm and opens the door, a rush of hot air meeting them. "Come on!" she says, "before all the cold air comes in!"  
  
The woman steps slowly in, her laced-up boots loud on the pavement and quiet on the carpeting inside. She steps into Utena, her right foot between Utena's feet.  
  
Unbuttoning the bottom of Utena's jacket, she slips a hand beneath it. "I don't think," she murmurs, "we'll have to worry about being cold, do you?" And she leans forward on tip toes, pressing her body against Utena, who's stammering even though her hand is on the small of the other woman's back, bringing her even closer.  
  
And this is how it starts between them. Before they start their own band, before the pleas for Anthy to leave, the big tour offer in Rome, and Anthy's betrayal, it's just the two of them -- two women, coming in from the cold.  
  
(But then the band's bassist comes out, his long, wavy hair slicked back with gel. He takes in the two of them with a long, lingering look, and then hooks the woman by her waist.  
  
"Come along, Anthy," he says, not even bothering to stop his stride.  
  
Utena reaches for Anthy's hand, but Anthy skips away with a smile in place.  
  
"You're welcome to come along," he says, and this time he does stop. Pulling in Anthy to his side, he doesn't hide his appraisal of Utena. "If you'd like."  
  
Utena shakes her head, and then she's left behind.  With Anthy's warmth fading, Utena thinks of the way her liquid eyes seemed to ask for help.)


End file.
